Doll
by Alice De Blois
Summary: They say in the wasteland of Siberia there is a castle, in it lives an Earl. They say the Earl has never loved anyone and no one has ever loved him. They were wrong. Submitted for: SOLITARYLONER STRESS RELIEF


_Hi~~ So this new one-shot is made for Solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest!_

_You should go read her fanfictions they're too good to be missed_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic (When I should be updating my others I'm just making new ones. Ugh)_

_Trigger Warning: Mentions of Child abuse (to Len) and 'Sort of Deranged' Behavior_

_Enjoy! (It's in 3rd Person POV) and Italics are Len's memories of when he was young._

_(For those of you who want to know about the doll, Miku and the Doll Miku are different persons and yeah, I call the doll Miku 'my Miku' in Len's third person POV. And Miku 'Miku', haha omg you'll get it when you read I guess.)_

Doll

"_So pretty, so smart_

_Such a waste of a young heart"_

_- Satellite Heart_

* * *

"Become my doll," Len smirks. It was another new girl that came into his castle. He doesn't quite remember her name but it doesn't matter, within minutes this girl will be just a mere memory of the other women that had foolishly went into the castle. And never came back out.

He kills each and everyone one of those disgusting women. In his eyes they were sickening creatures, people who throw themselves over to men just because they looked a bit more 'pretty' or they thought they were well liked.

It didn't matter. Len had Miku.

"Y-yes, Earl Len, I'll become yours," The girl answers weakly, playing with her hands as her body shifted uncomfortably on the soft sofa.

Her eyes are covered with a blindfold and Len lies her down on the sofa.

"Are you ready?" Len asks. His mouth spread into a wide, hysterical grin.

The girl simply nods and gulps

"Hmph," Len takes a small fruit-knife on the table and takes both of the girl's hands into his palm. He takes the blindfold off and ties her arm.

"Such a waste of a young heart," Len mutters, dragging the knife over the girl's neck, revealing a red, wide grin.

The girl screams and claws at him to stop but it's over. It's over whenever Len finished killing them. Len doesn't think of this as a sadistic act or cruelty, it was punishment. He could've done anything for his Miku. His Miku was the person that stayed with him even when Papa or Mama said he was a bad kid.

He didn't want to be a bad kid.

Being a bad kid means he had to be punished. But he didn't meant to be bad; he didn't meant to be trouble for his parents.

Bad boys aren't supposed to destroy things, bad boys aren't supposed to cry when they're punished.

"I don't care about any of them, Miku," He tilts the girl's neck so that the blood flowed into a vial. "If I can have you."

"I love you, Miku," He says to the doll, "My Miku."

* * *

_It was dark in the closet. He was punished because he was being bad again._

_Len said he was sorry that he broke the cookie jar, but Mama doesn't forgive him. She said big boys aren't supposed to drop things, let alone steal cookies from the jar._

_But he was hungry, and the cookies were really delicious. He didn't know he was a bad boy to do that._

_He was alone, but he can't scream, he can't move. He must stand still. Mama said so._

_Mama said big boys aren't scared of the dark._

* * *

The Earl sits down on the castle wall, overlooking the meadow. It wasn't a big patch but every year there would be yellow dandelions blooming. He hates it.

Len didn't like pretty things, he likes destroying. He knows destroying things made him a bad boy, but he didn't care. Neither mama nor Papa is here anymore. They were kept safely in a place no one knew.

He hummed a tune, swinging his legs. There was another new girl coming to his castle today. She said she wanted to be a live-in laundress. She was the 100th girl. After her, Miku will come alive.

Len is happy. A butterfly lands on his hand. Its wings spread vigilantly on its back, beautiful and fluttering. Len tries to remain perfectly still. He admires its clean lines, its delicate body.

He crushes it in his palm.

A girl comes into his castle and Len stands up, he decides to greet her. He always greets the girl who comes into his castle, wiping the disgusting creature on his pants.

"Who are you?" He asks calmly and icily at the girl. She looks pale and frail. Len frowns.

She has teal colored hair and sparkling eyes. Len notes that he looks like the butterfly.

"I-I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Hatsune Miku." The girl bows.

"Miku?" Len questions to himself. Her name is just like his doll. "You look lovely,"

He strides over to her and smirks, embracing her. He wonders if she will break like the butterfly he just crushed. He wonders how her scream will sound like.

It will sound lovely indeed.

"I'm so pleased, my doll." He says, crushing her to him. She smells like sage and lemongrass. He likes that smell.

"D-doll?" The girl pushes him away from her, "I-I'm just a common peasant, my lord."

"Why not?" Len asks, "I'm just a nobleman."

"Come," Len takes her small hand in his and holds in tight.

He squeezes her hand so tight that she whimpers and he can hear weird popping sounds like the bones of her hand cracking.

But she doesn't let go.

"I'll show you something good, Miku," Len says.

He remembers her name.

* * *

"I-I was hired to be a live-in laundress, Earl Kagamine," Miku tells him softly as she sits down on the sofa.

Len brought her to his room and changed her to a white dress. It was pretty. There was flower patterns sewn to it and it has a lattice on the bottom.

"Laundress? How ridiculous," Len laughs, "You're going to be my personal attendant so I can keep at my side."

"Y-your attendant? What does that include?" Miku asks, "I only know housework. Politics, social gatherings, I'm afraid I'm not good at all this stuff."

Len smirks and grabs her shoulder, trailing kisses down.

"I love you, Miku." He says softly, taking the fruit knife from his pocket.

"W-wait!" Miku shifts so she's a few meters away from him, "What are you doing?"

"Do you know that your name is the same name as my doll?"

Len knows his face must be horrible now. Miku screams at him and calls for help but no one comes.

No one ever comes when he starts shouting.

"Help, help!" Miku shrieks and stumbles to the wall, lying on an axe.

"Don't touch that!" Len yells at her. If she did she will see, she will know her secret.

That is where Papa and Mama are. That is where his Miku is.

A door appears and Miku drops down. Len slides down onto the floor. It's over.

There's the sound of water, but Len doesn't care. He's tired so he sleeps. He decides to lie down.

* * *

_Big boys don't get lonely. Len hears something in Mama's room._

"_Mama, I'm scared in my room. It's dark. Can I sleep with you?"_

"_No, leave me alone!" She yells at him and throws a doll at him, "If you want company so badly, play with that doll!"_

"_But Mama-"_

"_Why don't you ever listen to me, Len?" She questions in a calm and dangerous tone._

_Len knows he is in trouble when she uses this tone. "I-I'm sorry Mama."_

_A man groans in Mama's bed, "Just shut him up already, Lena."_

"_I will, Roland," She assures him and shuts the door so it's only Len and Mama._

_Roland is a guy Len doesn't know. He is not Papa but Papa also brings woman home. Sometimes those women say they can show Len a fun time. They beat him and whip him._

_They make Len scream and those actions do something weird to his body. He likes it._

"_Why did you disturb me?" Mama asks calmly and grabs his hands, leading him to the kitchen._

"_I-I'm sorry, Len knows he's in the wrong. Len is sorry." He mumbles softly._

"_Big boys don't cry. Do you know what happens when boys are baad?"_

"_T-they get punished," Len chokes, whipping his eyes._

"_That's right." Mama says and opens the kitchen door._

_She turns on the stove and looks at Len, "Don't cry."_

_She places his hand on the stove and Len don't cry. He screams._

_The screaming doesn't stop._

* * *

"Miku?" Len goes down the door to the place where he keeps Papa and Mama.

He calls it his Playroom.

Miku tilts her head to see him and she stands up frantically again.

"Len is a bad boy." He says, "Do you know this doll?"

He holds Miku in his hand. His Miku and the Miku are different.

His Miku has dark hair and is red in color.

"It's a voodoo doll;" He says softly, "Mama gave it to me."

He points to the body on the floor, dirtied with blood. His playroom is built in a sewer. It's his hiding place.

"That's Papa and Mama."

Miku looks down and he hears her breathing. They've stopped in fright.

"Mama and Papa don't like me. They say I'm a bad boy. They punish me."

He'd have slit their throat. They were the first to feed their blood to his Miku.

"I hire people to work for me, and I kill them. I collect their blood and give it to my Miku."

He feels a fluttering in his chest and Len wheezes, "When I do, I chant 'With 100 blood offering, the doll will hold the life of the demon,"

"Calm down!" Miku shouts and hugs him, "You're having an asthma attack,"

Len sees her kiss him on her cheek and she touches his chest.

Those two places only knew pain and injuries.

"I couldn't save my brother when he had an asthma attack," Miku sobs, "I don't ever want to see anything like that ever,"

Len wonders why Miku is not scared of him. He wonders why she doesn't scream.

He wonders if she likes him.

* * *

"You should open the windows to have more oxygen. This place is so moist; it's bad for your lungs." Miku opens the window and smiles.

Len stands beside her, his bedroom is so bright. He doesn't like it bright.

But Miku likes it so he doesn't care. Len likes Miku now. He must be very, very careful with her.

"Are you not scared of me?"

Miku turns to Len and he sees her face. It's the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

"You and I, we're the same." Miku looks down, "We're all alone."

She looks back to the window, "its morning, I need to go."

Miku is leaving him. He feels the fluttering in his chest again.

Len grabs her hair, she can't leave him. Never ever.

"Aren't you lonely, Miku? Stay with me, always,"

"No, please! Let me go!" Miku screams and pushes him away. "I don't-"

Len's strong. He doesn't get pushed away so easily.

There's a sharp sting of pain on his cheek, the sound of skin against skin.

_Miku hit him, Miku hit him_.

He takes the fruit knife and twists it in Miku's chest. Warm blood spills.

"Wh…y?" Miku slips to the floor and clutch her stomach.

Red blood stains her white dress. It's like roses. Len doesn't like roses.

"With 100 blood offerings, the doll will hold the life of a demon," Len chants. "Miku you're the 100."

"With this, my Miku will come to life, Mama and Papa left me and I'm alone but a doll will love me."

Len drips the blood on his Miku. And there's a weird roaring sound. He doesn't know whether it's in his head or if it's coming from his Miku.

"My Miku," He smiles. His Miku is standing next to him, looking at Miku.

"I've waited for you!" Len tells her.

"Scary!" His Miku scowls at her, "You killed so many people! I saw it all! I hate you!"

His Miku runs away and she leaves him alone.

"Don't leave, don't leave!" Len wheezes, "I-I just wanted someone to love me!"

"M-Miku! My Miku! Don't leave me!" His words become a small whimper, "come back."

Now there is only the Miku and Len.

"Listen, devil. I give you my life, so make me his doll." Miku says.

"Earl Kagamine," Miku calls to him, "I think, not having somebody to love, is sadder than not being loved at all."

She smiles at Len, "I loved you."

Len knows he won't ever forget her smile.

There's a small 'poof' and a doll lands in Len's hand.

It's Miku.

Len knows he hates women. He doesn't like people. But he likes Miku

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

Why did Miku become his doll? He plunge the knife inside his chest.

His blood is cold. It isn't like Miku's blood. He hugs the doll to his chest.

Len wishes he can save Miku. He loves Miku.

* * *

They say in the wasteland of Siberia there is a castle. In the castle lived an Earl. They say the Earl wasn't loved, but they were wrong.

Miku loved him, and he loved Miku.

Forever, and always.

**END**

_Review will be appreciated c:_


End file.
